the angels, the demons and the supernatural
by julianpicart4
Summary: Dipper has to face problems he thought it he would never encounter. He thought everything was going to be OK until little Gideon shows up. Will dipper be OK and face Gideon or fail and lay on the could dead ground?
1. Chapter 1

Mable! Mable giggles. Mable stop trying to prank me I know you are in the closet. Mabel giggles. Mabel get out the closet now! Mabel giggles once more. Dipper opens the closet door but Mabel isn t there. Mabel? BOO! Dipper screams in fear. Mable how you get behind me so quick? Maybe it is my SPARKLE skills. There isn t such thing about sparkle skills. Uncle Stan shouts Kids get come down and eat no response. Wendy go check on the kids. What ever Wendy replies. As Wendy checks onto the kids her jaw drops. Get off me Mabel! You get off me dipper! STOP Wendy shouts. Why you guys fighting!? Mabel starting trying to prank me and was acting supernatural! Yeah but dipper was making fun of my sparkle skills, right Mr. Waddles? ONIK ONIK! Wendy giggles. You know Mabel will win if she got sparkle skills now come on lets go eat. Mabel skips down the hall way. Man I wish I had a cool skill like Mabel s dipper said.

That was some delicious scramble eggs Wendy! Dipper said. Oh I didn t make it. Well then who did? Uncle Stan did. Dipper froze for a second. UNCLE STAN! Yes dipper? What you put in are eggs? Oh just eggs and toe nails and cheese. Dipper passed out but could hear everyone laughing at him. Oh. Where am I? Dipper said. You knock out but I don t want to tell you why. Wendy replied. Ok. Mabel lets go monster hunting! Can I take Mr. Waddles? Fine go ahead.

Dipper and Mabel and MR. Waddles are in the forest. And find lil Gideon. Yes my potion is ready to attack dipper with! Oh dipper! Oh Mabel! What you want know dipper said I just wanted tea. Yes it fell for my trap now let me pour the poison in the tea! Here you dipper! Dipper drank out of it but nothing happened. Why didn t the potion work!? Dipper starts coughing. Yes now the big beast is arriving! Oh my I got to go. Gideon starts running away. What was up with him? Dipper said. I think he Mabel was stop when a giant roared appeared! Mabel! Get back. KNOW! Mabel hides behind a tree. Dipper tries to climb up the big monster to pull the amulet. The monster growls and tries to hit dipper off but misses. Then dipper grabs the amulet and fell off and landed on a big rock. Dipper screams in pain and the monster grab him and threw him so far he hit the mystery shack. Mabel runs to the mystery shack and fines dipper bleeding and hurt. Dipper! Are you ok! I m fine. Dipper says. No you are not I am taking you to a hospital. Mabel is running and finds soos. Soos take dipper to the hospital! Mabel shouts. Dipper grabs Mabel by the hand and says Mabel it is to late I am not going to make it. Don t go Mabel says. Mabel I Love You Don t forget me . As I used the reset of my energy to kiss her in the check and as I feel my soul leave my body I hear her crying my name. As I think I was going to heaven I see something kick me down the stair well and I fall to my doom.

Luckily I didn t feel any pain I see a big red guy with horns. I can not see anything until my vision clear and I look around and notice I am in hell. What am I doing in hell? The devil starts saying you have been bad and now you have to pay. Wait! How did I be bad I know I was doing good! Alright fine you are my son. The devil says. Wait so I am the devil son! Yes you have been reported dead yesterday. But I feel like I been in hell for more then 10 years how have I been reported dead yesterday? Time is different here. The devil said. Alright I would give you your life back but only for one thing. What Is it father? I want you to protect Mabel I know how much you love her and trust me you are up for a big surprise. The devil said. What kind of surprise? Dipper said. Oh you wouldn t want to know. Ok fine it is a deal. Alright you will feel a slight pain. The devil said. Alright ready to go into the over world? The devil said. Yes. Dipper replied. Dipper starts flying back into his body. Oops forgot to give him powers. The devil puts his hands in the hair and says random words to give dipper powers.

Dipper wakes up in his coffin. Well That was odd Alright time to break free. Dipper kicks the coffin open but rocks and dirt fall on him. He screams thinking he would die again but forgot he is already dead. So he pushes his hands out then his whole body. Then says. Finally I can feel cold air! Wait a second. He reads his graves. R.I.P Dipper the best brother and son and mystery solver. May he go to heaven. He said yeah well I didn t go there. He then writes a devil sign next to his grave so he may say thank you for another life. He runs to Mabel in the speed of light but goes into Wendy s body. Hmm .

Yes I am in Wendy s body! I can control her now let me go into Mabel s room. Dipper opens the door in Wendy s body and talks to Mabel. Hey sorry about your brother s death. You don t have to be sorry except for one thing. Mabel said. What is it Mabel Wendy replied Dipper then left Wendy s body for her to listen. Dipper had a crush on you. Wendy s eyes widen but continued to listen. He would have a nervous break down and start breaking stuff and if that dumb emo guy would go near you Dipper would get really mad. Mabel I like him to but thought he didn t like me. Yeah will how could you not tell! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU AND WENT THORUGH SO MUCH JUST TO BE WITH YOU! HE IS NOW DEAD AND HE DIED A LONE AND WITH NO ONE TO LOVE HIM LIKE THAT! I am sorry Mabel. Well you should be now get out. Wendy leaves. Dipper turns into his old human dipper look and goes behind Mabel

Will Dipper confront Mabel? Will Wendy flip on Mabel? Find out next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading my first chapter now here is the second chapter!

Hey mabel? dipper says. mabel looks around. great now that only i am sad i am starting to see things to. No Mabel I'm really here. he is not there. Mabel said. dipper pokes Mabel in her belly. Dipper it is you! how are you still a live!? should i lie to mabel and say that i was reborn in heaven? or should i say i went to hell? dipper? oh um... before dipper could speak something spoke. tell her the truth. dipper looks around. um... mabel. Yes dipper? Um.. i went to hell. WHAT!? I dont know why but now i am with you and that the only thing that matters. Hey mabel? Yes dipper? I love you. Before mabel could say it back dipper kissed her. Mabel eyes open but loved dipper so much then she started kissing him back. Dipper? Yes mabel? Can we... french kiss? Dipper smiled then nodded. Dipper played tounge wrestle with Mabel tongue. Dipper heard a voice saying dipper is getting laid. dipper gigled. Uncle stan came in saw the kids kissing he thought it was a friend since he closed the door really fast.

sorry it was short i used my tablet beside dipper and mabel about to have sex. Should i put it or skip this part. put in the review for me to deside!


End file.
